Stalker Issues
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: What if Yukio Hans Vorarlberna had other intentions with the Kurosaki Family after the battle against the Shinigami? What if one Kurosaki in particular called his curiosity and for the first time he wants to truly connect with another person.
1. Intro

**I re-posted this Chapter, it was a bit short and I got an honest review. I hope you like it.**

**Please Vote.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You've been stalking my sister!?" Ichigo was on the verge of popping his ulcer,

"Get this, he has a crush on her" Karin spoke from beside him,

"W…What!?"

"He's not after her in terms of powers, he wants her, _her_,"

"That's beyond creepy! Like Aizen creepy!" the orengette shouted.

"Worse, he can hack into anything imagine all the times he's watched her," the dark haired stated.

"You've been _stalking_ my little sister for the past 3 _months_!?"

"3 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 18 hours, 47 minutes and how many seconds again?"

"17 no 19," the boy answered automatically,

"See? Creepy," Karin said,

"You're freaking _me_ out!" Ichigo yelled,

"Kurosaki," Ishida spoke pushing his glasses up, "he's in love, leave the boy alone"

"Ichigo has a point," Chad added, "it's giving me shivers,"

"Oh, Sado-kun," Orihime whispered sympathetically, "but it's romantic!" she suddenly exclaimed,

"Inoue!" she meekly apologized to Ichigo.

"You're right, it's Yuzu-chan we're talking about," Ishida said giving a sinister smile, "there is no way I'm letting him near her wearing those scraps," his glasses glinted,

"That's beside the point!" Ichigo and Karin shouted, "how much longer do you think this would have carried on if we hadn't cornered him," the boy opened his mouth, "don't answer that!" Ichigo snapped. "We need to tell Yuzu,"

"Wait!" the boy protested,

"Are _you_ serious?" Karin asked looking at him in disbelief, "if we told Yuzu she'd think he's _cute_!". Ichigo, Isshin and Karin watched Yuzu for reactions as they told her about a stalker who's spiritually aware.

"I know," their jaw's dropped, "I think it's cute, I was waiting for him to approach me, but it seems he's a bit shy," Yuzu said with a small frown, she then smiled as she finished her dinner, "I never really had a boy like me, it gives me shivers,. Ichigo sat in frozen shock, Karin was giving him an 'I told you so' look and Isshin was opening and closing his jaw multiple times not certain of what he wanted to say.

"Mother~!" he launched himself at Masaki's Poster "our daughter has her first crush!"

"He's not my crush," Yuzu said sympathetically, "I don't know him at all,"

"Thank goodness, our little girl hasn't been blinded by the darkness of perverts and pedophiles~!"

"There's one living with her, a guy like that for a boyfriend will seem normal to her" Karin stated in deadpan,

"Yuzu hasn't had her first crush! It's a good thing!" Isshin pouted childishly.

"I said that my stalker wasn't my crush, but it doesn't mean I haven't had my first crush" Yuzu said,

"Who was it!?" her shoulders were grabbed, "you can tell daddy anything!"

"My first crush was Kisuke-san," she answered embarrassed. Crash! Slam! Clatter! Choke!

"W…What!?" Isshin looked pale,

"That bastard!" Ichigo roared,

"I told you so," Karin remarked shuddering,

"I said he _was_, not _is_. Geez, you guys never pay attention that's why there's so many misunderstandings," Yuzu said with a small scowl, "and pick up the plates and take the broken table out back, I'll have to get a new one!" that being said-ordered, she walked out of the kitchen and towards the hallway in the direction of her room.

"I'm going to kill those bastards," Ichigo growled. Yuzu ran ahead in a hurry to get home, she really _didn't _want Ichigo to pick her up since he was being such a brother bear lately. In the process of apologizing to a bystander she slammed into another one, she apologized again as she hurried through the streets unknown to her that she was being watched from the rooftop of a nearby building._  
_

Green eyes followed the flustered girl and nostalgia filled him.

_"We have all of them, Kurosaki Ichigo's family, friends and acquaintances. Disregard of the danger the Shinigami are sure to come, what is our next move?"__ Jackie spoke looking at Tsukishima who smiled simply,_

_"His sisters have not arrived yet, patience" Riruka bristled._

_"Why do we have to wait so long!? Can't we just get on with it!?" she demanded._

_"You seem fond of Ichigo, we have to wait to move with the next part of our plan" Tsukishima spoke, "or we won't draw him in and we can't risk having the Shinigami interfere," he said looking at his book, "ah, speaking of which...they're here, now Yukio"_

_"Hm?" the blonde looked up over at his fellow Fullbringer, _

_"Why don't bring Ginjou and Ichigo? It's time for our plan to __commence," the blonde stood soundlessly and walked out the door, just as he was about to go down the stairs he saw her...the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Innocence. Untainted. Everything he wasn't, sudden shame filled him and he pushed it at the back of his mind as the girl walked in with her sister into the mansion rather confused._

_"Karin-chan something about Shuu-chan is...I don't know, weird?" he stood stunned, despite the influence of Tsukishima's power on her she had suspicions. He decided to listen for a few moments. _

_"What are you talking about Yuzu? He's our cousin,"_

_"But Ichigo..."_

_"Shukuro and Ichigo were always rivals, Ichii-nii never liked him because he got our attention when he was around, Ichii-nii got jealous all the time, but we didn't see Shuu-chan very often," Karin stated, the light brown haired girl seemed doubtful, something wasn't squaring with her._

_"It's just what Onii-chan said...what if he's right?" before her twin could say something else, "I mean, it's just that Ichigo is a bad liar...I should know that more than anyone, something about his words rang true,"_

_"You're over-thinking it Yuzu, you're acting like a mother hen again just ignore it," _

_"...Maybe you're right," the girl whispered defeated,_

_"Yuzu, Karin you're here!" Tatsuki greeted, "did you guys bring the things, we can start decorating,". Yukio decided to resume his original destination; her heart was pure...she was honest...she was beautiful...he wanted to know her. He shut his eyes and then opened them when the cold wind of the night hit his face. He wouldn't be able to; not if their plans succeeded she wouldn't want anything to do with the person who hurt her brother._

_"Now to find Ginjou," he turned on his game console, activating his Fullbring to track him down._ He was snapped out of his memory as a roar broke through the afternoon. People gasped wondering what the sound was. All but one. Yuzu turned towards the large silhouette of a Hollow. She raised her Reiatsu to gain it's attention, "what the hell is she doing?" he cursed.

Yuzu was exhausted by the time she ran across Town to get the Hollow away from the innocent people, inwardly she scolded herself for forgetting that Ichigo was going to Soul Society in the morning and Otou-san was away in a Clinic Committee, Karin was probably playing soccer across Town. Distracted with her thoughts she didn't notice the claw closing in and blood sprayed.

A soft cry escaped her lips as she hit the ground, blood began to stain her Sailor Fuku's sleeve. The next claw came and she rolled out of the way as the claw broke the ground sending her crashing to a side and her world spun, _'poison?'_ she wondered. No, she hit her head and red was covering her left eye, black spots followed and just as she saw the claw close in on her again everything turned black.

Yukio sighed out in relief when he saw nobody in the Kurosaki Clinic, carefully he shuffled through the Clinic's cabinets and found what he was looking for. He turned towards the unconscious girl as his gut tightened. That had been too close, but he hadn't wanted to expose himself and she got hurt in the process. _Fool. _

Yuzu bolted awake and everything spun, she moaned in discomfort as her hand raised to her head and found bandages on it. Her brown eyes blinked several times and she turned to her left arm pulling up the short sleeve and found her wound bandaged making her wonder, "Karin-chan?" she called out, "Karin," frowning in confusion she slowly shuffled out of bed and went down stairs.

Nobody was home. It didn't look like anyone had been here, Karin's School bag wasn't anywhere to be found and Bostov 'Kon' wasn't around either meaning he was at the Shoten. If It wasn't her sister or her brother...

"Then who saved me?"


	2. Enter Hitsugaya Toshiro

If Hitsugaya Toshiro had his opinion on the Kurosaki Siblings was that Kurosaki Ichigo needed to lay off a bit, he was _protective_ of everyone and not that it was a particular bad trait, it was one of the good qualities in the orengette, but there were times that he got involved in Soul Society business that usually rendered Captains useless and what was the Gotei 13 without Captains? A big mess. Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo needed to _protect_ the _Human_ World and leave Soul Society to _them_; if he was needed he would be requested. End of story.

Kurosaki Karin; the human that intrigued him when he met her as a 12 year old girl, she's a lot like her brother and stood for no nonsense. She's a bit of a tomboy, blunt not _that_ rude as her brother, but she was honest even if it hurt. A natural protector, she used a soccer ball to defend her friends from an Adjuchas Class Hollow. Very brave. The months went by and his intrigue grew into something more fond, _affection_, seeing her grown up made his insides grow hot and not a hot that he disliked. He never imagined he'd ever have the honor of being the lover of his former Captain's daughter.

Kurosaki Yuzu; god forbid that girl's innocence, naïve and obliviousness! He's not sure how many times he's saved her from possibly getting assaulted when she was nice to males who were taking advantage of her kindness, more times than he could count with his hands. At times it was endearing, but there were times he just wanted to shake her by the shoulders and tell her to _pay attention_ because the world wasn't just black or white, it had its shades of grey. She was also his second favorite cook, the first being his Granny. The sweets that girl cooks…she'll make a good wife; hopefully her children are more aware than she is.

At the moment he was walking down the street with his Deireinshiki in hand, he was accompanying Yuzu to the pharmacy to buy medicine for Karin who caught a cold in the middle of _winter_. Isshin was away in a 10-day Clinic Committee and Ichigo was in Soul Society, he didn't want the girl to go out late in the afternoon especially with so many thugs around, when he sensed something. More like some_one_.

"Interesting," he muttered, Yuzu perked up.

"Did you say something Hitsugaya-kun?" she questioned,

"Thinking out loud," he answered. It's when Yuzu goes out to buy Groceries that he stays behind in the Clinic when he senses some_one_ again. Karin had mentioned that there was a Reiatsu trailing them since the Cold War, she thought that some Shinigami was guarding them, but the Reiatsu shifted to Yuzu when they were separated. Now he realized what it was.

Yuzu had a Stalker.

And he _knew_ exactly who the stalker was.

The person stood by the building watching the girl cheer up a spirit before sitting beside the toddler who had a broken chain on his chest. A small smile formed on his lips as he watched her make silly faces to make the spirit laugh, suddenly ice encased his arms and a familiar hilt grasped the ice and there was a tug making him fall forward a loud curse passed his lips.

"Eh?" Yuzu looked to the left and saw nothing, _'strange'_ she thought _'I swore I sensed Hitsugaya-kun'_ brushing it off "let's see, bruuubruuu~" the spirit giggled clapping his hands. Hitsugaya pointed the end of the sword to his hostage who glared at him.

"This again?" Yukio demanded,

"Why are you following Yuzu?" the other jerked in surprise and his face colored red, _'wait, don't tell me that he…'_ he snorted, "are you _serious_? You like her?" the captain questioned.

"Shut up!" Yukio snapped, "it isn't any of your business!" turquoise eyes regarded him coolly, his green eyes narrowed before he looked away. It _was_ his business and they both knew it.

"Stalking? What else, did you hack into her cell phone?" the young Captain asked.

"I haven't done that yet!" Yukio snapped, stare… "not that I was going to do it anyway!"

"I somehow doubt that very much," the other replied nonchalant, "wait a second, have you been stalking her since our fight?"

"I wasn't stalking her!"

"Alright, how long have you been peeping—"

"Fine, I _was_ stalking her!" Yukio tried to break out of the ice. Karin hummed looking up from the couch as Hitsugaya entered with a blonde boy in tow, his hands encased in ice, she arched a brow in surprise. "Why did you bring me here!?" the blonde demanded, he then seethed at the sight of the black haired girl.

"So you met Yuzu's stalker," Karin told him,

"So you knew," Hitsugaya said bemused,

"Oh yeah, we cornered him last week, Ichii-nii let him off easy for _now_," she brushed it off, "did you catch him in the middle of his peeping?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"I wasn't _peeping_, I give her privacy! I'm not a pervert who-"

"Sure you haven't, what did you see? A little too much thighs? Or her chest?" he turned red,

"I'm not _that_ sick!"

"Why do you have a nosebleed?" she asked with a smug smirk.

"Wha-? You...!" he glared at Hitsugaya, "release me!". Yuzu hummed walking home and found small crumbs of ice, she crouched and picked it up and walked into the Living Room and found Hitsugaya eating Watermelon while Karin napped, she looked around in suspicion.

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"Did something happen?" she asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked not even batting an eyelash _'she couldn't possibly have known...'_ he thought. That girl's thinking put him uneasy at times, she was oblivious one minute and way _too_ sharp and observant for his tastes, she got that from her father.

"Well, there's ice on the floor," she said, "it's yours, isn't it?" he nearly cursed,

"Oh, Karin needed the ice she had a fever, I didn't find any in your kitchen" he lied smoothly, she blinked twice and then nodded satisfied with that answer.

"Ah, can I ask something?"

"You already did," he said with a smirk,

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she puffed her cheeks, his smirk grew.

"What is it?"

"Umm, 2 days ago when you arrived...were you in Town by 4 in the afternoon?" he frowned,

"I didn't arrive until 6, why?" she shifted.

"Well, I thought it had been Kisuke-san or the others but...I was attacked by a Hollow after school and someone saved me, but Otou-san was gone early morning, Onii-chan was gone by noon and Karin-chan was playing soccer across Town so I thought it might've been you," he blinked.

"No, it wasn't me" he stated, _'it might've been him though'_ "it could've been the local Shinigami,"

"That's what I thought to, but I asked him and he said it wasn't him," here it was again; that sharpness of her mind especially when she wanted to find out something she could be quite stubborn. "I asked Orihime-chan, Sado-san, and Uryu-kun it wasn't them, but they seemed to know something, it wasn't Tatsuki-chan either,"

"Who knows then," she hummed crossing her arms looking at the wall.

"Could it be...?"

"What? Do you have an idea?" he asked looking over her calculating brown eyes.

"I have a stalker," he choked on the fruit at her bluntness, _'I wasn't aware she knew'_ he thought wide-eyed, "I know, Onii-chan was as incredulous," she smiled to ease the sudden tension, "i've sensed him a few times, but I have no idea who he is...maybe it was him,"

"Possibly," Hitsugaya muttered nibbling at the remaining of his Watermelon.

"You look like you know something too," Yuzu pointed out.

"Huh?"

Damn that Kurosaki-Shiba mind of hers.


	3. Explanations and Valentines Day

"So how did you end up liking the perverted Shop Keeper?" Karin asked during Lunch, Yuzu chocked on the piece of Sushi she had been chewing, "seriously though, how?" her sister blushed clearing her throat.

"Well…"

"Huh?"

"He's a really smart person, he's quite intelligent and when he gets serious it gave me shivers," she stared wide-eyed at her sister, "it was cute watching him act so…"

"Eccentric?" Karin offered,

"No, Otou-san is eccentric," Yuzu denied, "childish yet aloof, he doesn't care what others think of him and even though he isn't a selfish person, he constantly has to make life-changing decisions that may cause many to hate him, but he means well; he sees the bigger picture. A person like that…he can't be selfish without hurting his loved ones, he may be intelligent, but his intelligence doesn't serve him much purpose when it can't keep those he cares about out of complete danger, so he could only have selfish thoughts: nothing more,"

"What? How do you know that?" Karin asked bewildered,

"Because I'm the same," Yuzu answered softly, "he was the only person I could relate to," Karin didn't dare say anything else because she had no idea her sister was like that at all. "It was just a passing crush, but he's a good friend I can talk to," her sister concluded.

"She said that?" Ichigo said sounding somber, Karin gave a nod he leaned against the wall. "I guess that solves the mystery crush on Geta-Boshi," he mused, a silence passed between both siblings. "I never thought she was like that at all, but I guess when you think about it…they're a lot alike-despite the difference in personalities," the black haired girl slid down and sat on the stairs, "Karin,"

"I'm fine, it's just Yuzu…we've been really unfair and selfish with her, we never noticed" she said sounding guilty. All the times they denied Yuzu small things that weren't really necessary, or the fact that Yuzu didn't befriend others because she was good at making friends, but Yuzu saw the bigger picture-just as she had claimed Urahara did the same. They weren't normal Humans; they weren't quite Quincy nor were they fully Shinigami and Ichigo for being an ally of Soul Society would have gathered a handful of enemies by now.

If Yuzu had humans friends who were blissfully unaware of the Spiritual World and the Monsters out there they could become targets. Yuzu may have started to learn Hakuda and Zanjutsu, and some Quincy Techniques out of Uryu the past few weeks; her Reiatsu may have started to grow rapidly, but she wasn't the kind of person who could hurt others without hesitating even if it was the enemy. So Yuzu avoided having human friends other than Midori because she wouldn't be able to protect them, Midori was protected by the both of them since they were child hood friend.

"Its all so different when you think about it" Karin agreed.

"Yuzuuuuuu!" the girl winced as her father's wailing voice filled the house, he ran at her and she carefully avoided his 'bear hug' and he hit the couch. Isshin quickly recuperated, "my little girl, there's a Love Letter for you!" he cried, "mother~ Oh, mother our little girl is growing up, she's going to be whisked away in a horse and run off into the sunset with a boy~! Oh, mother what should I do? What should I do~!?" he wailed as Yuzu read the letter and then ripped it in half.

"Its alright Otou-san, I won't leave the person who sent me this is just play a prank," she reassured him by patting his head and he threw his arms around her wailing into her abdomen,

"But tomorrow is Valentines Day!" he protested,

"Eto…" she began, "I think you're more worried about it than I am, everyone is too scared of Karin-chan and Onii-chan to even dare suggest dating," he paused.

"But Karin isn't going to School tomorrow, they'll gather their courage and fill you with l…lo…lo…lo…lo" his expression was horrified, "No!" he shouted, "I won't allow it! I've decided you're not going to School tomorrow Yuzu!" he gaped as he saw her setting the table, "Yuzuuuuuu! Don't ignore daddy~!"

"You're being silly, I'm going to School. I can't miss Class because you're worried about something so childish,"

"But Yuzuuuu~!"

"I'm going to School and that's that!"

"Y…Yes ma'am,"

Yuzu sweatdropped looking at the ridiculous amount of piles of Letters spilling from her Locker, maybe Otou-san was right when he said she shouldn't have come to School…Oh well, too late for going out she couldn't lie about taking a sick leave. With a small sigh and resigning herself she picked up the first Letter and then opened it very aware of the jealous glares she was receiving and did her best to ignore them.

Yukio looked up from his Video Game Console to the scene on front of him, a smug smirk pulled at his lips as another boy was turned down by Yuzu. He then winced sympathetically: he could have been one of those guys. He put the Console away and watched her sigh exhausted and he looked at his Watch, it marked 5:48pm. He took out his Cell Phone and dialed an all too familiar number. "_I've been waiting for you to call,"_ a voice stated.

"Shut up, you're not the one who sat in a rooftop all day," he hissed in response,

_"Its all you do anyway,"_ he gritted his teeth, _"so did she…?"_ there was anxiety,

"No, she turned them all down," he said the smirk returning to his lips.

_"Don't get any ideas bastard, just because she turned them down doesn't mean she'll accept you!"_

"She doesn't even know me," he stated somewhat gloomy,

_"Exactly!"_

"You're annoying and loud Kurosaki, if that's all," he ended the call. Ichigo shouted curses at the cell phone when he paused at the Text Message he received from Yukio, 'She's tired, go to the Grocery before she does' he sighed out and scratched the side of his head. This was the very reason he didn't hate the blonde Fullbringer brat, because he looked after Yuzu despite her unawareness or his stalker tendencies.

"Stupid brat," he muttered.


	4. White Day

March 14; White Day.

A blonde brow ticked at the ridiculous song that was irritating him by the second, a High School girl was listening to it with her friends in her Cell Phone. A tick developed in his brow that wouldn't stop as the song continued to play and his hands twitched.

_"Girigiri na mune no kodou uh, baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou douchi wo erabu? Princess kura-kura shichau kurai sen percent love, Naze ka? Kimi de. Afureteru. Kokoro. Sawagu. Fushigi na rave. Mada minu seiza wo. Futari de tsumuide. Kissu yori. Sugoi. Uta de sekai wo tsukurou,"_

No longer standing the song which words seemed to irritate him even further, with the console in his hands he hacked into the girl's cell phone and deleted the mp3 including her back-up. Yukio Hands Vorarlberna walked pleased with himself down the streets of Karakura Town.

"Tsuyoku hibiku knocking on the mind believe heart soshite toki hanatsu sing," he paled, not _her_ too. He glared at the electronic on _his_ Yuzu's hand and wished for it to disappear as the girl hummed along the ridiculous anime song. He decided not to stalk-ahem-follow her for that day and returned to Naruki City in which he worked on the Company he promised Jackie to expand.

All night he couldn't brush off the feeling he had and when his Fullbring Activated on its own, his fears were confirmed.

Yuzu was in trouble.

"Karin-chan!" her hand reached out to her sister who was trapped in the Hollow's claws, it was a bad day for Otou-san to go away in a Clinic Committee and for Ichigo to leave for Soul Society.

"Yuzu behind you!" Karin yelled, her eyes widened sensing the shift in Reiatsu that she had already grown accustomed to feel. Cero. Turning back to the red beam of energy that was fired at her, to her shock a black wall of…megapixels? Protected her from the blast, "that's…" looking around there was no sign of Yuzu's stalker, but then she saw it.

The small black pieces hiding in her sister's hairpin, she was too relieved to be angry at the blonde. Yukio sped through the rooftops, just as he expected to find destruction and blood, there was a single light on and he found Yuzu bandaging Karin's arm from the window, he scanned the area for signs of attacks or Hollows and found nothing.

"I came without thinking and she's fine" he muttered, with his paranoia pulsating through his body he decided to remain the night in the rooftop in one of his Dimension so he can keep an eye on her.

Nothing happened.

"Hey creeper," green eyes narrowed, Karin Kurosaki approached him, "thanks," he blinked owlishly.

Say what?

A Kurosaki thanking _him_?

What was the world coming to?

"Huh?" was all he voiced out.

"Your video game _thingy_ came out and protected Yuzu from the Hollows, so I'm sayings thanks. Don't think this changes anything, got it?" the girl said eyes narrowing to slits. Thank kami for that, he would need a paper bag if these over protective Kurosaki Siblings began to get soft on him, he shuddered at the mere idea of it. "Don't look so disgusted, its only polite to thank the person who saves your sister's life!" she snapped.

"You're welcome, now leave"

"Why you…! Forget I ever came!" she stormed off angry ticks all over her face, slowing down she stopped and then turned towards him, "I'm seriously glad you have this obsessive crush on my sister," he hissed ready to snap at her, "she's alive because of you, so thanks…really, you have no idea what it feels like to lose your sister. I don't want to feel like that again, Ichii-nii would've lost it again, I don't think Oyaji would be able to take it easy either…" she shuffled through her School bag and threw him something, he caught it, "I told Yuzu I'd give it to you for saving her,"

"…" his face grew warm at the sight of a homemade chocolate.

"Don't get the wrong idea, its just a thank you gift for saving her life!" Karin snapped before running away. Riruka screamed horrified at the dreamy expression the blonde had when he entered the building, she jumped over the couch as he practically waltzed towards the table and sighed, _'he's creepy!'_ she thought and then hummed at the sight of a familiar plastic wrapping with white bunnies, and then a star-shaped chocolate.

"Kawai!" green eyes glared at her, "who gave this to you?" she asked excited to know about the maker, they had good tastes in cute things. "This Reiatsu…Ichigo?" he blanched, "wait no, its different…warmer?" she furrowed her brow in concentration, no it wasn't just warmer.

"Gentle,"

"That's right!" magenta eyes widened, "you're _still_ stalking Ichigo's little sister!?"

"I'm not stalking her!"

* * *

Yuzu tilted her head at the sight of a girl probably a year or two older than her, she was quite pretty with magenta hair tied in two ponytails, she hummed and then squeaked when the girl turned to her. Magenta eyes widened, brown blinked confused and so she bowed politely, "Ohayo, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki," _'Cute!'_ she was like a teddy bear, it was taking her whole being to not just pounce on the girl hand hug her cuteness away.

"R…Riruka Dokugamine,"

"That's a pretty name," she blushed, _'she's too cute…! Unable to resist her cuteness!'_ "Ah…could it be that you like cakes?" the 14 year old asked looking over at the pastry shop the girl had been intensely looking at. Riruka gave a nod crossing her arms, before scowling making the other blink startled. "Is something wrong with these cakes?"

"They're tasty, but not cute,"

"Ah," Yuzu clapped her hands together, "I can make some if you'd like,"

"Really!?" turning around so quickly, the other stumbled back in surprise, "let's buy the ingredients then!" Yuzu squeaked in surprise and stumbled as the energetic girl pulled her towards the Market, _'she's like a spoilt child…'_ she thought with a giggle confusing the Fullbringer, "Sorry…" since she saw the star-shaped chocolate Yukio had she _knew_ this girl had to be behind it since she cooked for her family, she was so eager to know how cute the Cakes would look like.

"So good~!" is what Ichigo heard as soon as he entered the Clinic.

"I'm glad you liked it," his sister's voice followed,

"Riruka!?" the magenta haired girl shrieked and hid under the table, "uh…I already saw you, y'know," Ichigo said with a sweat drop, Yuzu looked between the two, "what are you doing in my house?" he asked with a frown.

"I met Riruka-chan in Town today, she wanted cake but there wasn't any of her tastes so I told her I'd make some and she seemed to like it," Ichigo sweat dropped.

"You brought a stranger home?"

"But Onii-chan knows her so she's not really a stranger, is she?" Yuzu asked with a sweet smile.

"I guess so…"

* * *

Yukio's brow ticked furiously as Riruka arrived with a smug grin.

"You need to learn to take advantage of the situation, _Yukio,_" she taunted.

His words…thrown right back at his face


	5. Ichigo's Thoughts: Riruka and Yuzu

To say that Ichigo _didn't _like the new blossomed friendship between Riruka and Yuzu was a heck of an understatement.

He protested against it.

It developed too fast for his tastes.

He did all he could to stop it.

And he had no luck breaking them apart…

Isshin's snickering wasn't helping his foul mood as he watched Yuzu and Riruka giggle in the kitchen going over what kinds of cakes they should make and what flavors etc. etc… Since Riruka couldn't cook to save her life, Yuzu began to teach her and while it was funny watching the other whine about cutting her perfect hands, when Yuzu showed her soft unscarred hands the Fullbringer put more effort into her cooking lessons.

Karin was unusually silent when Riruka was over too, he wondered why? The clock hit 7 and both girls set the table, Isshin was glad to have a '6th daughter' and had his usual harem rambling. Riruka always gave him a left hook when he mentioned anything perverted. "Goodnight, Riruka-chan" Yuzu said climbing up the stairs while turning off the lights on the way.

"She's sleeping over _again_?" Ichigo asked irritated, his sister gave a nod with a smile hugging Kon.

"Hai,"

"You seem to like her," he bit out, she didn't notice the bitter tone as she smiled fondly making his eyes widen _'I've never seen her smile like that…'_ he thought, even Kon was blushing.

"Hai, she's a friend I don't have to worry about getting hurt while I'm home,"

_"She said she can't have friends without them getting hurt because of our Heritage, especially if they're normal humans,"_

"I see," Karin's words rang in his mind, he felt guilt poke at his chest while Kon gave him an accusing glare. Heck, Kon's been a better brother to Yuzu than he has, he still remembers when he came back home from his Vizard training that the Mod-Soul gave him a whole lecture about making his 'kid sister' cry and that he was 'one shitty brother' that if he was going to run off to not come back or at least leave some kind of head's up so his sister won't be dying of worry because he was missing.

"Ah, is something wrong Onii-chan?" she looked at him with big worried eyes that made the guilt grow heavy in his chest.

"I'm fine, get some sleep, alright?" he ruffled her hair leaving her confusedly standing on the Hall as he walked into his room. He felt like the biggest jerk, Yuzu looked down at Kon for answers and despite his obvious smugness he just gave a shrug.

"Don't know what's wrong with his girly mood swings," he said.

* * *

"Yuzu wait!" Ichigo rushed down the stairs dressed for the day, it was Sunday morning so he usually stayed on bed until noon and so she was surprised to see him up early. "I'll walk Riruka home, why don't you help Oyaji in the Clinic, its full today," he said the magenta girl blushed red and his sister looked at him surprised, she then gave a slow nod bidding the Fullbringer goodbye.

"He's acting strange," Yuzu said, Kon jumped off her shoulder and gave her a thumb's up.

"I'll go with them and check what's with his attitude," he reassured before following the little burnet watched them go. Riruka shifted uncomfortable with the silence throughout the whole walk outside of Karakura, the small 'squeak, squeak!' of the plushy walking with them is what broke the silence.

"Listen," she jumped and noticed they were already in Naruki City, "Yuzu isn't the kind of person who has a lot of friends because of me and what we are," she blinked confused, "the only friend she has is a girl named Midori that she's known since she was in Pre-K, Ururu-san and Jinta don't really count because they're just acquaintances not really friends. However, you're the second girl he's actually befriended and I don't want her to get hurt,"

"What do you mean?" Riruka asked crossing her arms.

"I'm sure you know about Yukio…" he trailed off looking uncomfortable,

"You're talking about the creepy stalker attitude; yes, I know," she stated shuddering remembering the dreamy expressions.

"I know despite that; he's protecting her, he'll keep her safe that's why I'm not complaining, but you…" he stopped walking and gave her a serious expression that made her freeze where she stood, "I'll put it this way, Yuzu's growing really attached to you, you've made her smile genuinely and she's really happy about having a friend, but if you're just using her; I'll be blunt about it and stay away from her,"

"Ichigo…" Kon was about to continue, but shut his mouth and looked over at the speechless Fullbringer.

"You're an idiot!" Riruka suddenly snapped, "we used you in the past, get over it! I don't follow Ginjou anymore, your sister is my first true friend there's no way I'm going to push her away just because you're having over protective brother syndrome!" brown-amber eyes widened in shock,

"First friend huh?" he smiled, she blushed realizing her slip.

"You're annoying!" she ran off, Ichigo watched her go and looked at Kon who was laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked frowning,

"Maybe you're not that much of a shitty brother after all," Kon said making Ichigo scowl. Yuzu sighed out in relief after the Mod Soul told her all that happened, so she decided that her brother earned a nice treat and made his favorite pudding dessert with chocolate.

"Onii-chan," the teen paused before he could leave home, "Arigato," Kon was laughing beside her _'that bastard…he told her!'_ he flushed embarrassed scratching the back of his head, she giggled waving him off to School.

He was over-protective of his family, particularly his sisters a fact Karin usually called him out on and when Yuzu pointed it out he got embarrassed knowing he was going a _little_ too far. Karin said that Yuzu and he were alike when it came to the other being missing over an hour from home because _"you completely freak out and think the worse possibilities that could have happened, that sometimes it's just plain absurd,"_ is what she said.

His family was a sensitive topic; that was all there was to it.

* * *

"What do you think of your brother?"

Yuzu sat beside Riruka on a breezy late April day, on the Bench she watched the people walk on front of her, "Ichigo is a good brother, I couldn't have asked for a better person; he's not perfect, everyone has their flaws, but nobody could ever replace him," she answered with a soft smile, "he does all he could to protect those he cares about, given the things he's been through I really don't blame him for being over-protective,"

"Huh?" Yukio looked at both girls from the building and frowned _'she's with Riruka again?'_ he thought irritated.

"He's really amazing, sometimes I'm a little jealous…" Yuzu admitted, "he has so many friends and he has the power to be able to protect them, I'm not like that at all." Riruka was ready to protest, "I just always knew that we were different from others, I thought that because we're different the other kids bullied us and it got worse when Okaa-san died, Ichigo protected Karin and I and all I could do was cry…sometimes I feel like a burden to him; maybe its better if I didn't exist."

"That's not true!"

"Eh?" her hands were grasped and she looked into magenta eyes.

"Your brother loves you, you mean a lot to him and if you were gone I'm sure that he wouldn't be able to go on, you've done a lot more than you give yourself credit for, you looked after them when your mother was gone and you made him believe that he was still needed," it was no secret that Ichigo blamed himself for Masaki's death.

"Riruka-chan…"

"When we came around, you were the one who had him regain his will to fight; you told him that it was okay and he protected his friends from Tsukishima!" Riruka continued, "when Tsukishima sent that Hollow after you, he fought with all he could despite not being able to see it, his will to protect everyone he cared about when he failed to protect you. That's why he was able to protect everyone with those Quincy came…you hardened his resolve and he was able to defeat that guy…so don't say that…" her voice trembled _'dammit…I'm crying'_ she thought as tears blurred her vision.

"Riruka-chan…why are you crying?" Yuzu asked surprised,

"Don't say such things…hic…you made me happy to be alive…hic…so don't say that it was better if you were gone…hic…" she gasped as she was enveloped in a hug, _'she's shaking…'_ Riruka thought as her tears insisted on slipping her eyes. Yuzu hiccupped as she cried, no one had every told her something like that before so she was happy… "why are you still crying!?" the 14 year old giggled wiping her tears.

"It was the first time anyone told me something like that, I'm really happy," Riruka jumped as her cell phone rang, _'what does he want?'_ she thought in distaste.

"What do—?"

_"What did you do to make her cry?"_ she flinched feeling a murderous aura nearby,

"Its none of your business, you creep!" she shut her cell phone with unnecessary force and stood, "let's go!" Yuzu stumbled as she was pulled away while Riruka looked around in panic. _'Could it be…?'_

"Riruka-chan, do you know my stalker?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

"Its a small world,"

"That's the lamest thing i've heard," Riruka stated flatly.


	6. Riruka Yuzu's Birthday & Meeting Yukio

If it was one of the few things that Yuzu found out about Riruka was that she had a strange view of the world, she believed deeply in the deeply in the 'Survival of the Fittest' that those with powers had to be strong or else they'd be devoured by normal humans: she could understand. She was also very confident and a little playful, if things don't go her way she's impatient, hot-tempered young girl that unleashes her found mood on anyone.

She was also very jealous of her younger sister; Gina.

Riruka didn't like to share friends.

She hated Glasses and disliked Contacts.

"No way!" Ichigo sweat dropped at the scene he stumbled upon, "No! I don't want to!" she used her Doll House Ability to put Yuzu into a Plushy, but his sister didn't give up, she picked up whatever the object she had dropped and gave chase using Hirenkyaku to catch up to the Fullbringer who ran out of the room. Kon was laughing his ass off and he wondered what the hell was going on? Karin shrugged as she flipped through another page of the Book she was reading.

"Hey!" he turned chasing after them realizing that Yuzu had been put inside a Toy, "change her back!" Riruka stumbled as the purple plushy appeared on front of her face, the dangerous object in its fluffy hands and then the small soft feet made contact with her forehead making her fall back into the couch and then the object was put on her face making Yuzu cheer in victory and Ichigo rushed into the living room, "all this big deal because of some glasses?"

"Some glasses!?" the Fullbringer bristled springing to her feet with his Plushy-fied sister in arm pointing a finger at him with her free arm, "I hate glasses!" she snapped, despite suffering Myopia she refused Glasses or Contacts.

"What are you 5?" he asked bemused, "and they don't look bad," she blushed red running past him calling him a 'pervert' as she ran out of the house, "Oi, dammit. Change Yuzu back!" he snapped irritated, his sister wasn't some toy to be carried around in as she pleased! "Riruka!"

"Oh mother~" Isshin flew to the Memorial Poster, "our son is getting along with his new little sister, daddy's so happy~!" Karin entered the Living Room throwing her Book at his face before he continued to ramble, she stood walking towards the Hall with a bored expression,

"I'm gonna meet up with Toshiro, we'll be here for Dinner," she informed.

"Make sure to make 5 babies before you get back!" he called out with a grin,

"Make babies with this, perverted old man!" he flew to the wall at her kick and she stormed out of the House with a furious blush. Isshin chuckled as he sat up,

"They grow up so fast…" he said with a sigh.

* * *

Riruka decided that she liked her pair of black horn rimmed glasses and they did make her look cute, it was Yuzu's birthday and everything ended in disaster with the Shinigami being invited. Her magenta brow ticked furiously at the chaotic mess the House was in, drunk, laughing and shouting Shinigami everywhere while Yuzu who's 15 birthday was supposed to be celebrated was tending to the Shinigami as if she was some kind of Slave.

How dare they…!

"That is it!" she snapped grabbing her Best Friend's wrist she pulled her away from the noise despite the girl's startled look, taking out her cellphone she scrolled through her contacts as she used her Bringer Light to sped away from the Clinic, her eyes landed on the target 'Yukio Hans Vorarlberna' and she smiled as she clicked the green call button.

"What do you want?" the blonde Fullbringer questioned in distaste when he answered his cell phone, after he saw both females leave the Clinic he had been on the verge of locking the Shinigami away in a dimension after he _observed_ the party.

_"Don't ask as if you don't know, creep-er, I need you to use your power to make something nice. I'll text you the details,"_ Riruka's voice came from the other line, _"I'll wait for you in the usual place,"_ the line ended and in a few minutes he received a text message with a list of things.

Room full of Cute things.

A theme Water Park.

A room for a Tea Party.

A park full of cute animals.

A sleepover party.

'Do it or else I'll tell her about the pictures you have of her sleeping' Yukio scowled standing from where he sat on the rooftop and vanishing in Bringer Light. Yuzu flustered at the amounts of clothes that Riruka stuffed in a Suit Case and then they entered an abandoned building, there was a blonde boy with black clothes playing video games he didn't look up at them not even once and Riruka smiled knowingly, "it better be ready by now,"

"You're annoying," the whole reason eh was agreeing with this was because:

_"You get to take pictures and videos for keepsake, creep~er~"_

Yeah, _that_.

"Why you…!" her brow ticked, his green eyes gave her a pointed look and she turned towards her, Yuzu was surprised when her eyes were covered, "don't ask, just wait" in a few seconds the hands moved away from her eyes and she was in a room full of giant stuffed animals, cakes, doughnuts making her gasp. It was similar to Riruka's Doll House. "Come on, let's have fun!" she was pulled into another room where Riruka took out clothes and grinned.

"Riruka-chan," Yuzu called tiredly after having so many things to do, the teen hummed in response shifting to look at her across the room blinking tiredly, "Arigato, I had a lot of fun," she said with a smile closing her eyes.

"You're welcome," after a good night's rest they packed and got ready to go to her home it was as they left the building that Yuzu realized something as she stopped dead in her tracks, looking surprised and then blushed red, "w…what's wrong!?" Riruka panicked when Yuzu's knees caved looking ahead with a furious blush.

"Riruka-chan…" she began, "that person, who was he?"

"That's just Yukio, he's a Fullbringer like me,"

"Riruka-chan…" bowing her head, "…is he my stalker?"

"Erk!" she jerked in surprise, "how'd you figure it out?"

"His ability, it protected me from a Hollow," Yuzu answered,

"Yeah, well now you know he's the guy who's been stalking you since last April," over a year, "with an obsessive crush on you with creepy stalker tendencies," Riruka said with a shrug and then blinked, Yuzu had yet to move and she gasped horrified at the look on her friend's face, "why are you blushing!? I just told you he's been stalking you and you're _blushing!?_"

"I can't help it, he's good looking!"

"He is _not_!"

"Riruka-chan don't patronize me!"

"Gah! I can't believe you! Stop blushing!"

"I'm trying!"

"Yuzu!"

"Gomenasai!"

* * *

"Huh? What's wrong with Yuzu?" Ichigo asked as his sister rushed past him without a good morning and straight into the bathroom, he frowned confused looking at Riruka who was fuming, "did something go wrong?"

"For starter's I'm still pissed off that you had her _hosting_ drunk Shinigami when it was _her Birthday_," she jabbed making him wince, "and second, she met Yukio. Ichigo's head snapped up followed by quick footsteps and Karin skid to a stop looking at her, Isshin followed by running into the wall and looking up at the Fullbringer for answers, she shifted uncomfortable and looked disgusted.

"She thinks he's** _good looking_**," she said the ending as if it was a curse.

"WHAT!?"

"Riruka-chan!" Yuzu cried and they turned towards the blushing 15 year old.

"What did he tell you!?"

"Did he ask you out!?"

"Are you pregnant!?" 3 fists hit Isshin for the last question.

"No, we didn't talk…I just figured out who he was this morning when we were gone…" they breathed out in relief.

"That's good," Ichigo said,

"You can say that again," Karin agreed,

"I knew my little girl wouldn't date perverts~!"

"She's living with one," three voice chorused making Isshin pout.

"I never said that…" came the meek reply,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" she sweat dropped at the trio that loomed over her.

"Nothing!"


	7. Savior & making Cakes with Yukio-kun

**GOMENASAI! I know that I took very long to update, my whole computer files were wiped clean and so I have to re-write all my chapters for my other stories. I hope you like this Chapter.**

**-Love Kaname-chin.**

* * *

Yuzu thought herself to be a reasonable person, she was one to listen patiently and calmly work out the situation however, this _this_ here was not part of the plan for the day. A boy one of the many she turned down on Valentine's Day decided to turn vengeful and prank her and now she was soaked wet and covered in egg and flour. It was not a good thing to push her buttons far because contrary to other's belief: she had a temper that rivaled her brother's and she turned with a closed fist punching the boy straight on the face, he flew back several feet and met a wall and her brown eyes were set into a dark glare that frightened the students around her.

"W…what are you waiting for!? Get her!" the boy shouted holding his bloody nose, she gasped and before one could touch her black was protecting her and in a few minutes they were all groaning on the floor and it wasn't her doing, her savior turned out to be her-cough-stalker-cough-and he slipped off his black coat holding it out to her embarrassed, she blushed lightly protesting that it would get dirty with the egg and then he put it around her shoulders and pulled it close around her before turning away and left the scene. Karin was fuming when she saw her soaked and dirty, she smiled strained.

"Huh? That coat…" Yuzu blinked nearly forgetting and she smiled pulling it closer,

"I was saved, just like a prince ne?" Karin looked horrified, "he beat all the boys up and gave me his coat, I think he was embarrassed since he left in such hurry," Yuzu mused.

"WHAT!?" two voices roared they could be identified as Isshin and Ichigo Kurosaki (Shiba) meanwhile, Yuzu Kurosaki fled out the door before she could be cornered. She sighed out as she trudged down the street and she didn't even have her cell phone! Yuzu decided to head for Naruki City only as she turned the corner she met an angry Riruka, apparently, her stalk-_savior_ told her what happened just an hour ago and so they were in Riruka's home thinking on what to bake and Gina wanted to take all her attention in which brought arguments between the sisters until their mother came by to send them off.

"Such a shame…" Yuzu sighed, "I was really looking forward to baking chocolate cake," she said glumly, baking cheered her up after all.

"I got it!" Riruka exclaimed, "go buy the ingredients and meet me here, this address is just 3 blocks from my house I need to grab some things. Alright?" Yuzu smiled brightly giving a nod and ran off in the direction of the grocery store, accidentally going overboard with the ingredients that she ended up carrying too many boxes on her own, the address Riruka gave her was a mansion and she had been told to enter through the intercom, "you bought too much!" she heard Riruka exclaim, some of the boxes were taken off.

"Hai, I just saw the colors and flavors and I couldn't help it," Yuzu said sheepishly, she noticed that the one who took most of the boxes wasn't her best friend, but her stalker err…savior, "ah…" she was unsure of what to say this was probably his house, "thank you," he gave a nod, "and about earlier today too," she would have probably sent all of her schoolmates to the hospital if she had lost her temper, she smiled strained just thinking about it.

"This way!" they began mixing the ingredients and started to make all kinds of cakes, Riruka wasn't complaining about being too much she seemed as enthusiastic as she had been when she bought the ingredients and so she smiled and began to fall to pace with her friend. They ended up making too much and she still wasn't done putting the cute motif Riruka loved. Yuzu fastened the white cloth on her head and pinned her bangs to the side with several hairpins and rolled her sleeves up _'this time I'll make Riruka-chan love it more than the others,'_ she thought determined as she began to think how to put the design exactly.

"This is Riruka's favorite character," she looked at the picture of the cat and she beamed,

"Thank you!" she placed the pink colored icing in the bag, tied the end secured the tip and began to work unaware that the blonde had yet to leave. A few minutes later Riruka returned, Yuzu bit her lip as she put the cold chocolate filling between the bread carefully mixing it with finely sliced strawberries and banana, setting the other half of the bread on the top she picked up the chocolate outer frosting and spread the frosting to near perfection with the butter knife and a plastic, _'she's amazing…'_ the girl picked up a vanilla flavored icing bag and began to decorate the top with a boarder and a bunny shape.

"Is that a Sachertorte?" Yukio questioned long past his embarrassment, Yuzu hummed looking at the round perfectly made cake.

"Hai, I was looking into the cake book earlier and I decided to try and make it," she cut a slice and gave it to him, "try it," he picked up the fork and ate, his brows raised and she stared expectant for a response.

"…Its delicious,"

"Really?" Yuzu beamed and Riruka watched the two interact in suspicion, _'she doesn't like him, right?'_ once at home she set the tray with extra cakes down, she had drop some off at the Shoten and brought some home knowing that her family had a large appetite. A week later she dragged Yukio into making a Sachertorte, "butter, egg," Yuzu said and he mixed the ingredients with Riruka sitting across the table, "chocolate," she poured the ingredient, "marmalade, then flour," the Fullbringer gave a nod as she taught him how to temper and heat the chocolate at the right temperature.

"What's the apricot jam for?" Riruka asked confused,

"I need to put it on the bread before the chocolate is added," Yuzu answered taking the butter knife to thinly spread the jam before picking up the bowl of tempered chocolate pouring it over the bread and watched it spread down the bread, after letting it sit for a few minutes she lifted it and set it over the other bread that had a lower vanilla frosting, "done~!" she chirped, "I know you like cute cakes, but it will be tasty. I promise," the magenta haired female was unconvinced, but was given a slice and her face warmed, "see?" the 15 year old beamed watching her best friend practically devour the dessert, "we should make something else tomorrow Yukio-kun,"

"Huh?" his face went red and she blinked, Riruka laughed.

"You look like a tomato, creeper,"

"Shut up!" Yuzu giggled,

"How cute." Yukio's blush only darkened as he looked away from the girl, she giggled and he scowled resigning himself. He really didn't want to just plainly stalk her, he wanted to get close to her. Even if it meant going through embarrassing moments like these. Or if those Kurosaki lot threatened him to death if he pulled any moves on Yuzu. Or if Riruka continued to humiliate him. It was all to get closer to Yuzu, he really wanted to get to know her. "Hm? Is something wrong?" his green eyes blinked.

"Its nothing,"

"If you say so…then, let's eat cake!"

"Hai."


	8. Patissiere: Byakuya's Birthday & Yukio

"A patissiere?" Yuzu questioned tilting her head, Yukio gave a nod and she hummed, "well, it sounds like a good idea, but…the reason I make sweets is because Riruka-chan likes them, to be honest I've never really thought about what I want to do in the future. I wanted to be a doctor like Otou-san when I was little, but then Kaa-chan died and things changed…" Yuzu said softly as she continued to walk down the street, "Karin-chan suggested I become a teacher since I like children and I'm really patient with them,"

"Oh? But I recall you punching a person down a hall," she stumbled at his words,

"That's different…" she said with a sweat drop, straightening she smiled "a patissiere huh? Having a sweets shop of my own doesn't sound bad since there aren't many in Karakura Town," Yuzu said, "I'll think about it for now let's just make some for Riruka-chan," he gave a nod looking annoyed, those two definitely didn't get along. Karin looked surprised as she brought extra slices of cake _again_ "I got carried away…" she said embarrassed, "eh? Otou-san!" her father was already stuffing his face with the 5th slice in a single minute, he swallowed and gave a grin, "geez, you're getting it all over our face," she said using a napkin to wipe his face clean.

"You really are 4, aren't you?" Karin said taking a bite of her own slice.

"Karin-chan, you too!?"

"What? They're good," was her twin's retort,

"Cakes are made to be eaten, right?" _'even Onii-chan…'_ she thought sweat dropping, "anyway," her brother sat down as he continued to eat, "when did you get so good at making cakes?" he asked grabbing a chocolate slice before glaring with their father over the next slice.

"Hm? Ah, well Riruka-chan has expensive tastes in sweets and its fun making them," Yuzu answered taking a plate and began to eat, _'its really delicious…'_ she thought, although she made the cakes she rarely ate them, "I get carried away,"

"That's fine we can eat some too," was her brother's blunt response,

"At least be a little conservative," she said,

"Why?"

"…Never mind."

"Crap, I almost forgot!" she jumped at her brother's outburst, Ichigo looked over at her directly making her go deadly still, "Byakuya's birthday is coming up, Rukia wants you to come over to Soul Society and help her with the food and dessert, I offered her help, she's refusing to let the maids cook anything and she only wants you…" he trailed off. Yuzu recalled the first time her brother asked for a similar favor, it was on December, 7 months after the Vandenreich War. _"Uhh…Yuzu, Rukia's coming over for a month," Ichigo said she beamed, _

_"That's good! The closet has plenty of space!" he sweat dropped knowing she would say something like that,_

_"Anyway, she's coming here for a mission, but she actually wants you to teach her how to cook," he stated earning pure confusion from her, "I don't know what's gotten into her, but she pretty much shouted at me to get you to help her," the 14 year old hummed confused._

_"What day is it?" she looked over at the calendar, "I see, its that time next month,"_

_"Huh?" Ichigo blinked confused, "what are you talking about?"_

_"January 31st don't you know is Byakuya-sama's birthday."_ Yuzu smiled snapping out of her memory and gave a nod. After informing Riruka who probably told Yukio she found herself entering the serene compound of the Kuchiki Manor, the guard led her towards the Kitchen in which she found a complete chaos, "Eeeh!? What happened here!?" Rukia was buried under a pile of dishes and there was food on the walls and ceiling, "Pfft! Rukia-chan are you okay?" she helped the Lieutenant up.

"Yuzu," she looked miserable,

"Its okay, go wash up I'll clean this mess up and then you tell me what you want to make, okay? Just relax," the guard remained at the door and she didn't blame him, the last time she was here the kitchen blew up. _'How embarrassing,'_ she thought as she cleaned up the wall, using Hirenkyaku she reached the higher areas and the ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" her concentration slipped and she hit the ground,

"Ite…" sitting up she looked at the man, "ah…" standing up quickly and bowed politely, "Byakuya-sama!" the man gave her a pointed gaze, "it wasn't me this time, I promise" she said with her hands up in defense and he arched a brow not believing her, "Rukia-chan's really nervous…ah! That's right, she can't see you here, you should go!" she said rushing towards him and led him out of the kitchen, "I'm really sorry about last year, but I promise there won't be an incident like that again, you're free to punish me as you please if I break my word," he walked on his own despite her hands on his back to lead him away,

"I will personally punish you if you destroy my Manor,"

"H…Hai.," she watched him go _'he's still a scary man,'_ giving a giggle she skipped back into the kitchen and finished cleaning when Rukia returned.

"You're back so soon!?" Riruka exclaimed, but Yuzu looked dead on her feet Urahara didn't seem in the least surprised, "Oi!" she caught her, "Yukio, you creep come help me!" grey eyes watched intrigued as the blonde boy blushed as soon as he carried the girl on his back _'it seems Kurosaki-san was right,'_ he thought watching the tree pre-teens leave his Shop. He was startled at a murderous aura and turned to Jinta who was glaring daggers at the Fullbringer,

"How dare he like my Megami-sama!?"_'it looks like things will get fun from now on'_ Urahara thought amused. Yuzu yawned and she sighed just thinking about how the year went by so quickly, it was just early February, but then it was around the same time when Yukio saved her life from that Hollow, _'I can't believe it's actually been a year'_ she thought looking out the window. She would be entering High School in April, just two months away and the month after she would be 16: legally able to marry. Yuzu gasped at her own thoughts, _'marry? Marry who!?'_ her cheeks colored embarrassed and she shook her head.

"Achoo!"

"Ah? Don't tell me you're sick?" Riruka looked ready to kill him, Yukio rolled his eyes as he focused on the computer screen, "you're so boring! Work, work, work if Yuzu knew you skipped out on work just to see her she'd throw a fit," the blonde flinched, "there's an idea, I'll tell her about your promise to Jackie about making the company larger in 3 years, but at this rate you won't be able to do it since you have a year left!" he whirled around to face her, she laughed taking out her cell phone, "maybe she was thinking about you that's why you sneezed?" he turned red and she shuddered, "you're gross."

"Shut up and get out of my office!"

"If it stops me from seem your creepy face I'll live under a bridge!" Riruka stormed out of the mansion and stopped, looking back at the doorway she smiled, "you're a dead man Yukio, Heh. If Ichigo were to know that you actually fell in love with Yuzu, he'll throw a fit," she stilled and a grin pulled at her lips as she held her cell phone to her lips, "fu, fu, fu sounds like a plan." Ichigo was murderous when she told him this watching him storm away towards Naruki City she pondered what to do, "I'll go see funeral arrangements,"

"Funeral arrangements?" a familiar soft-spoken, childish voice questioned, "what for?"

"For Yukio, Ichigo is going to kill-erk!"

"Riruka-chan...what are you hiding?"

"I might've told Ichigo…"

"EEEH!?"


End file.
